Venture/Dreams
Dreams # The player walks down a set of stairs, and find Count Lionel in a lounge room, sitting on a mound of bodies while smoking a hookah full of Wabe trimmings. Seeming undisturbed, the player enters their kitchen, where they find Robyn Jacob sitting on the counter. Jacob asks what they are doing there, right before Count Lionel walks in and breathes on an open Butterfinger, getting smoke on it. Jacob eats the candy bar, causing her eyes to go bloodshot. The player, putting on a nearby nightcap, glares at Jacob, before giving her the fork. She takes quick notice of this, and runs away sobbing, before the player goes unconscious. The player soon wakes up, only to find Gemma Jacob at the door, thanking them for "babysitting" Robert Jacob, who is currently possessed by Lionel. Gemma, taking note of the hookah, asks Robert/Lionel where he got it from, claiming that Alfonso gave it to him at work. The player walks back up the stairs, and boots up their gaming desktop, before starting up a first-person shooter video game. As the game loads up, the player is told by Alfonso, who is wildly waving his arms, that the nobody has bones in the room, with the exception of the player. Afterwards, the player transforms into a sniper, and finds their target in the room; a time traveler. The player shoots them with their sniper rifle, smashing the woman through a window. The player grapples to a nearby building, where they land on the balcony. Looking outside, the player sees the traveler glitch out, before transforming into Robyn Jacob. # The player watches a movie about Comedenti and Canines. The movie ends quickly, with the player finding themselves having teleported inside of an abandoned house. The player, initially frightened, takes a few deep breaths, before walking downstairs. They find a man standing in the dark with a red coat. The man turns around quickly and it is revealed that he is a werewolf. Horrified, the player runs out to their dining room, and hiding underneath a table. The werewolf creeps under the table while screaming, before the dream ends. # The player skateboards down a Parisian street, following a giant serpent slithering down the round. As the two gross into an alley, the snake turns into glass. Suddenly, the snake lashes out, and grabs the player in their jaws. The player is bitten, and dragged through a manhole and into the sewers. The player is impaled through the scruff by the snake's teeth, before being dropped into the sewer's water, which turns red with the player's blood. Suddenly, Bennu flies in through the tunnel behind the player, before opening the manhole and lashing at the snake. Blood dribbles out of the manhole, implying that the serpent was killed. # Looking after a California Spangled Cat, the player pets the animal gently. Suddenly, the cat begins to yawn, with strange ripples forming on their forehead. Each consecutive yawn brings forth more ripples, until a third eye forms on the cat's forehead. Suddenly, the animal grows fangs and sink them into the player's throat. Suddenly, a legionnaire smashes through a wall, before grabbing the cat, throwing them to the ground, and slashing at them from behind a couch, with white blood staining the blade after each consecutive cut. # At a cathedral, the player is to be married to a rather handsome groom. However, the priest doesn't know the man's name, and the player doesn't respond when he asks them. The player decides to run down the aisle, which is filled with Comedentis. Gemma Jacob walks out of her row and tells the player that it's okay if they have cold feet. They teleport to a house where the reception was set at. The player, upon trying to eat a Bacculite tentacle, is stopped by Tyra Beaulieu, who tells them that they can't eat since they weren't married. # The player is in a stone chamber full of pillars, which center a gigantic statue of a rather Simian-looking man. Writing in a journal, the player rubs their nose, which makes a squishing sound. A string of yarn comes out, with the player character deciding to tug on it, with more and more coming out. Scared, the player runs into a lavatory, goes to the sink (their reflection suspiciously missing) and tugs extremely hard on the string, causing a giant worm to come out, and land in the sink, squirming around while covered in mucus. Upon waking up, the player vomits all over their bed. Nightmares # A boy in raincoat runs from a strange, sinister ghost in a storm-ridden suburban street, inspired by the beginning of It. The boy hits a wall and passes out for a few seconds. The boy is initially petrified upon waking up, before trying to attack his chaser, kicking and punching the ghost. However, his actions are in vain, and the boy, realizing just how powerless he is, screams for help, as an old woman with a cat exits a nearby house. The boy's efforts are in vain, however, and he is shoved whole into the ghost's mouth, before getting chewed on viciously. # A woman in is in a forced marriage at a cathedral. The bride tries to break up with the groom, and, upon getting asked by the priest if she agrees to the marriage, she disagrees. The groom, infuriated, gets out a bottle of champagne and threatens to beat her. The bride starts crying, begging him not to hit her. The priest is terrified, but decides not to intervene, believing it to be a problem that the two of them should work out on their own. The man, throwing the bottle aside, holds the woman at gunpoint, threatens to shoot her if she doesn't agree to their marriage. She does, and the man, hyperventilating, reveals himself to be a crawler, before grabbing the woman in his jaws and smashing through a stained glass window. # Tyler Ferrari ice skates with Tyra Beaulieu, the former of which is rather awkward at it. Tyler slips and hits his head hard on the ice, startling Tyra. Losing control, she accidentally slides her skate across Tyler's hand, severing it and causing him to bleed. Tyra starts to panic, before remembering a WikiHow article she had read about how to stop bleeding. She elevates Tyler's stump onto her less, and tries to put pressure on the wound using her cardigan. However, blood pools under his body, with Tyler dying from Exsanguination. Tyra cries onto his body, before removing her ice skate and putting it to her neck. # The player is in what appears to be a normal grassland, until they see a silhouette of a man with white, glowing eyes; Count Lionel. Lionel vanishes, and reappears directly in front of the player, who falls down from shock. The player is impaled with a toxic arrow, murdering them. However, the player's eyes are still open, and Lionel, noticing a nearby chasm, places the player's body into a box, before audibly bolting it shut and shoving them into the pit. Afterwards shoveling and the falling of dirt are heard, implying that the player is being buried alive. # This dream is different from others in that it occurs in real-time, rather than being a pre-rendered cutscene. The player has sleep paralysis in their bed, with a horrifying demon appearing, sporting torn and pitted bat-like wings, two blood-red horns coming from his forehead, and various fangs in his mouth. The demon stabs the player character with a dart, rendering them motionless, and proceeds to grab their hand and devour the player's fingers. White blood slowly drips from the demon's mouth as the player screams and the screen fades to black. # Entering an asylum, the player finds it to be pitch black, with the exception of a projector running an old, scraped film. The lights turn on, revealing that there are Dlabs staring at a nude Robert Jacob, who looks rather unwell. The player walks over, only for Robert to get possessed by Count Lionel. Robert bends himself in half, as a librarian Dlab inspects him, and shows the rest of the Dlabs. A bishop Dlab attempts to expel Lionel from Robert's body, only to fail and have his eyes turn white. Lionel proceeds to berate them in a strange, demonic voice (i.e. "Do any of you realize that nobody tolerates you?", "You're too ugly to be this daft", "Anyone who loves you is wrong"). Robert proceeds to deform his face, and snaps his neck backwards, facing the player. He stares for about five seconds, then grins. The player wakes up, only to hallucinate that Count Lionel, controlling Robert Jacob, is in their bedroom. He asks "Why the hell were you looking at me, what's do interesting? Are you afraid? Stop looking at me!", before snapping his head off and throwing it on the ground, causing it to break to splinters. # At a celebration, the player notices two Wyveslenders facing them, arms crossed. Tyler Jacob talks to them, and, despite remaining silent, he acts as if they have replied, not noticing that he isn't who they're facing. After a minute, one of them grabs the player, and attempts to eat their head. However, due to the masks, the Wyveslender is unable to, and instead asphyxiates them by pressing their face against its mask. The player wakes up, only to fantasize that the two Wyveslenders are in front of the bed, ready to kill them at any second. # A Wyveslender, yells in the player's ear repeatedly, with fragments of their broken mask laying strewn on a slippery, stone brick floor. Upon trying to get up, the player realizes that a Crawler is sitting on their chest and shoving all eight of its legs in their mouth, preventing them from talking and attempting to reason with the Wyveslender, as well as preventing them from getting away. After 45 seconds, the Wyveslender loses their temper, and lifts the player up, revealing them to be in a stone brick room, with tall pillars at every corner, as well as a giant, bearded monkey idol. Suddenly, a basilisk the size of the Titanic slithers in, and petrifies the player. # Based on the Carousel commercial for Philips Cinema 21:9 LCD Televisions, the player is in a crime scene in Paris, with officers everywhere on the street. The player's point of view moves up the street as they slowly look down. Their POV changes and moves to them looking straight down at a group of officers and firemen standing, all looking down at something unknown. They all step back and we see an unmasked Wyveslender lying on the ground, only it's sixty times the standard height of one, yet with a body as thin as a normal one. # The player looks into an ancient, elaborate mirror with a golden frame. However, the player's face does not show up. Cracked stone pillars are reflected by the mirror, along with latticed windows cast from stained glass and metal. After fifteen seconds, the player character's face appears in the mirror, but is covered by a thick fog, and what can be seen of it appears dimmed. After thirty seconds, the player's face shows up, only shockingly scarred, with a pitted burn on the cheek and rough cuts on the lip, nose, neck, eyelids, eyebrows, and horizontally across the mouth. The face remains for the last fifteen seconds of the dream. # The player is being chased through a Parisian allyway by Comedentis, all of which with their tongues sticking out. Finding a dumpster, the player hides inside of it, with the Comedentis losing them. Upon realizing the coast is clear, the player character exits the dumpster, only to find the corpse of a Comedenti right beside them. The player decides to lick the Comedenti, with the point of view shifting to the player's mouth, before they proceed to pass their tongue over the body, and then bite the face of the corpse, green blood oozing out. Upon waking up, the player vomits out green, slimy flesh. # The player is in a wooden tavern, much like The Raven from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Bored out of their mind, the player character licks a bottle, only for their tongue to start bleeding. Suddenly, a second, edged tongue grows out of it, tearing through the original. All of the Dlabs in the bar drop their bottles in shock, and proceed to mock the player character. One particularly portly and obnoxious Dlab nears the player, only for them to lose control of their tongues and lick the Dlab's face. This skins the man's cheek off, causing white blood to dribble out of the wound. # Atop a ledge on a stone mountain, the player practices swordplay, swinging a broadsword at and across a large boulder. After some time, the rock is cut in half by the player, with it falling off of the mountain and shattering on the ground, revealing a blue, shimmering objects. The player character is frightened by a bat that suddenly flies by, causing them to fall off of the landmass. After fifteen seconds of falling, the player character smashes onto a lower stone region below. Despite having died, the player is still conscious, with their spirit escaping and viewing the spot of their death, with a faceless figure above a sticky, white splatter bleeding from their head. # Inside of a slaughterhouse, two Dlabs, a butcher and an agriculturist, argue. The player, watching from behind a kitchen table, grabs a butcher knife while they aren't looking, intending to kill one of the Dlabs. Suddenly, the butcher pushes the agriculturist's face into a stove, before proceeding to turn it on. The agriculturist attempts to escape, but the butcher restrains him by sitting on his legs. Shrieking in agony, the agriculturist is soon let free by the butcher. The top half of the agriculturist Dlab's face has melted, exposing the skull. The agriculturist runs off, screeching, before running into a wall, staining it with white blood. # The player is in the furnace room of an airship, with a man in front of them claiming that they are to be used as fuel, and that the ship runs on terror and suffering. The player is then tormented, with a mace getting bashed against them repeatedly. The man then decides that this isn't torturous enough, and proceeds to strip them naked (no genitals are depicted) and splash pressurized hot water on their body, causing vesicles to form. The man then cuts open the blisters with a rusted hook, removing pus from it and causing white blood to spray, all while the player yells in anguish. # A group of Venturians run from something unknown, with the player taking on the perspective of one of them. Suddenly, a pack of madmen with broadswords come up and proceed to massacre them. The group attempts to flee, only for the player to get killed. The player shifts perspective to another Venturian, with the body of their past form on the ground, with a cut between their eyes. The player is killed again, this time getting sliced through the intestine (no evisceration is depicted). The player continues to shift perspectives, as the rest of the Venturians have their extremities cut (not removed). As the killing goes on, the Venturians get more and more depressed, with the last one dropping to their knees and outright exclaiming "You want me dead? You can have me dead!", before getting their arm and nape carved by two maniacs on red-eyed horses, gaunt-looking horses (since this is the player's final form, the corpse is not depicted in this instance). # The player is practicing on a football field during an overcast day, before the ground starts sinking. The rest of the players claim that a Wyveslender is doing it, and that they are "the most wicked and horrible creature you could imagine", before running away. The player intrigued, waits for the Wyveslender to rise, and it inevitably does. Satisfied, the player character is about to run away as well, before the Wyveslender generates a wormhole and sucks them over, with the player getting stuck inside of the Wyveslender right before the dream ends. # The player is part of a four-person expedition, with the explorers walking up the peak of a mountain. The player is in the back, with Sweden Johansson, Robert Jacob, and Cyan Wu in front of them. Suddenly, the ledge that Cyan is walking on collapses, with him about to fall. Robert attempts to lift him up, but gets a back cramp and drops him. As he falls, Cyan gets cut by the stony edges of the mountain, before landing in the forest below. The player, using a pair of binoculars to look down, finds that Cyan's arms have been impaled by two trees' branches, with him giving out as the screen turns gray. # The player is in an estate car, getting driven through a blizzard with the Jacob family (Robert, Gem, Robyn, Reinhardt, and Lucien). The snowstorm starts to clear away, with pure ice in front of them. Robert drives forward, but the car drifts sideways, eventually coming to the stop in the middle of the ice. The Jacobs evacuate the car, saying nothing. The player is too scared to step out at first, but eventually gives in and walks out of the open door. However, the ice crumbles, revealing a deep lake below. The car overturns, with the player thrashing to the edge of the ice. However, the ice is too slick for them to get up, and upon trying to get up the ice shatters. The blizzard returns, with the headlights above the lake being the only source of light, showing that the Jacobs are still above the player, watching them slowly die. The player screams for help in a childish voice, getting no response. They dim away as the car is engulfed, the sun sets, and the player is left flailing about, mumbling hopelessly. The headlights keep the hole lit, with them slowly dying out, before the player drowns. # During a pleasant, cheery day, the player gets their children ready to go to Disneyland Paris. They go to the car, buckle their daughter and two sons safely into their car seats, and go off. As they are driving, the player puts Disney music in the CD player, and they all sing along. A truck crashes into them as they cross over a bridge, and their car falls into the sea. The player puts down the window and unbuckles themselves, their children screaming in the back seat. The songs continue playing as water floods the car. The player grabs their seat belts, unbuckling them, albeit unable to. The player presses the mechanism, tugs, and jerks at the belts, until water completely drowns them. The player wakes up screaming, terrified. This dream in particular may disturb parents. # The player has a fairly standard day, getting a medical checkup, until the doctor tells them that they have some AIDS and have less than a month to live. After finding out, the player strolls across the Parisian streets, traumatized. Instead of seeing their past roll in front of their eyes (like in movies), however, the player walks and sees the future they will never have. They see their daughter's and two sons' birthday parties, performances they puts on for the kids, masquerades, photographs of the kids, along with Robert Jacob and Gem Jacob, smiling. The player sees their unhappy moments where they hug the children, kiss them, and dry their tears. A Christmas morning then plays, with the children screaming in glee and laughing as they unwrap presents. We see their daughter's first day of school, first love, first time driving, first heartbreak, first wedding, and her first child. This dream, like the one above, is designed to disturb parents, only in a different way. # Inside of an apartment, the player is relaxing with the other player characters. They have a discussion before the room's door crashes down with a giant thud. Before they recover from the trauma, a dozen deadly-looking giants, wielding keen daggers, run in and round up everybody, proceeding to beat one of them for no reason. After mercilessly beating them up, the attackers take Tyler Ferrari and bind him to chair. They proceed to strip him nude (no genitals are depicted) and torturing him by slicing him with one of the daggers, stretching open the slit, and bludgeon him with a steel bar while everyone else watches, helplessly. The player almost passes out from Tyler's screaming, when they noticed that there is a way out. The thug guarding the player is a little preoccupied with seeing the torture going on, so the player inches slowly towards the balcony, which they are close to. After taking a deep breath, the player darts to the balcony, and closes the door as quickly as possible. The player is able to lock the door, but the catch is loose and almost comes off as the giants punt at the door. Climbing over the grill on the balcony, the player is caught by the giants, who have just broken the door. Despite the burly giants pulling their legs, the player is still able to grasp onto the grill, crying at the top of their lungs. Finally, the player is dragged away as they yelp and are about to be tortured. The player wakes up as a heartbeat sounds plays. # The Jacob family, in the middle of the night, follows a man to the front steps of Jacob Chateau, which has been converted into a tumbledown bed and breakfast. The player lies down in bed and the minute they pull the blanket over their chest, the walls smolder. Flames shove through the splits in the wood, tearing at the planks and forcing their way into the room. Unable to move, the player's eyes dart around the room and they see the beds burn. Screams are heard and the silhouette of Gem Jacob burns. Everyone in the room proceeds to catch fire, flames consuming the bedposts and nibbling at their blanket as the player screams. As they pour over the player character's body, their blood vaporizes, the skin slips off their bones (not much is seen) and their hair burns like a torch, before their eyes are left seeing only the shining, white light. The player wakes up, and is told us that they are free to leave during the day, but have to come back at night. Grimly, the man tells them that every night, they will burn in their beds until they suffocate, and will live their death again every morning. The man proceeds to morph in an Extinction. # At a disgusting, filthy pizzeria, the Jacob family await a meal. There are sanitary pads and crushed napkins on the table. There appears to be a chocolate brown slime inching from the ground and walls, which are coated in dust and flakes of rust. The player, seemingly terrified, attempts to leave, the restaurant. After getting up from the chair, everyone else complains to the player, insisting on staying. A cloaked, hooded waiter places old, paper plates of blood-stained noodles on their plastic table. Everyone starts eating it and while the player simply sits there, nauseous. The noodles appear to be made of fresh beef on closer inspection, and are gushing blood. Getting up, the player runs away from the table, and into the kitchen. Corpses that resemble Robyn Jacob hang from the walls, with the player realizing that the noodles are made out of people. As they rush into the dining room, they beg the rest of the Jacobs to stop eating, but the others do not care. Right behind the player, the waiter lifts them off of the ground, and snaps their neck, with the screen turning black. # The player, taking the role of a teenage Tyra Beaulieu, who is with her parents at Chateau Beaulieu during a dark evening. There is a PSA from the police that "Shademons" are roaming Paris at night, feasting on innocents as they sleep. Nathan and Nancy are nestled against each other in a corner of their bedroom covered with bed sheets and wearing fur coats as Les Vieux plays on the radio. Tyra walks around the house, watching out for signs of danger. Dawn nears, and Nancy is confident that they will survive. She turns to Nathan to motivate him, only to find that he had fallen asleep from fatigue. Nancy screams, with Tyra rushing into the room and finding that his neck has been snapped, before he fades. Nancy attempts to wake him up to no avail, with Robyn running out in fear. Gem weeps, agonized, with Tyra running back into the room. Finding an empty fur coat, Tyra collapses to the ground, hopeless and terrified. Tyra grabs the neck of Nathan's coat, before fishing around and finding a large orb. Reaching inside again, she touches a soft goo, and realizes that the coat is covered in mold. Initially sick, Tyra forces herself I to remove more of the orbs, another from Nathan's coat, and one from Nancy's. Placing the balls on the floor, Tyra rushes out of the house, horrified. # Continuing off of the previous nightmare, Tyra continues her run outside, passing through a small, concrete-covered yard. She finds herself having ran in a circle, and unknowingly walks back into the front door of Chateau Beaulieu. Entering the lobby, she finds a Wyveslender standing in the lobby, staring at her. Tyra strolls past him into another room, her limbs dangling like earrings. Reaching the bedroom, she finds the lights on again, but the presence of the Shademons faded them so much that they only manage to dip the place in a dry, yellow fog. Tyra ambles around aimlessly, coming upon a doorway that leads to a narrow laundry room. In the corner left of the door stands a short, tapering bench, with fur coats rammed in a mound on the far end. A radio, also playing Les Vieux, is present, as are the orbs from the last dream, which are laying next to the fur coats. Going over to the balls and wiping the mold off, Tyra finds out that they are the shrunken skulls of Nathan and Nancy. The skulls start to glow, illuminating the entire room, and look as though they were formed from plastic. A cold wind rushes in, as she continues staring at the skulls, emotionless. Walking into the dining room, Tyra finds another Wyveslender sitting at the other side of the table, immobile, staring at the door to the laundry room. Sitting on a chair, Tyra rears her head onto the table and bursts into tears, pleading for the Wyveslender to kill her. # In the loft of Chateau Beaulieu, Nathan insults Tyra (the latter of which the player is taking the viewpoint of). Degrading his daughter for marrying an Italian, Nathan is about to start beating Tyra. Suddenly, she takes a handgun from a nearby box, before shooting her father dead. The sound of a family gathering is faintly heard, before Tyra freezes, panicking, as she realizes that she has just murdered her father, as blood pools under his corpse. Tyra escapes, running the vineyards and standing still, too puny to do anything. Her younger sister, Astrid, comes out to ask about the gunshot and where Nathan is, fearing he has been harmed. Tyra looks into Astrid's eyes, and guiltily claims that she is unaware of what happened, before being asked why she is crying. # Robyn Jacob, covered in scratches and gashes, gives her pet cat, Lee, to the player, who is assuming the role of a veterinarian. Lee is given a head massage by the player, satisfying Robyn. She leaves the room to get an ice pack, with the player making Lee smell their finger once Robyn has left them. However, the player is bitten, with Lee morphing into a gummy version of himself. Angered, the player cuts Lee's tail off with a scalpel, before stabbing Lee's eye out. Laughing, the player gashes Lee's head open, before attempting to remove his jelly "brain". However, the player starts to panic after failing to remove the jelly, and carves Lee in half, before stretching his body apart until nothing is left but miscellaneous strings of jelly and pieces of gelatin. When Robyn returns, she begins to cry, and shouts at the player for "killing" her pet. # Taking on a dark parody of Robert W. Service's The Cremation of Sam McGee, the player is in a duo of prospectors who ride a sleigh pulled by two Alaskan Malamutes. A rather strong-looking prospector tells the player character to "keep an eye out for gold", until the dog pulling the player's side of the sleigh passes out, and the other one comes to a halt. The muscular prospector checks his surroundings, and finds a large, wooden coffin. The man proceeds to beat the player until they're on the ground, before hauling their body into the coffin. Locking the coffin, the man proceeds to burn the box (and, by extension, the player) through unknown means, with the player screaming, before seeing the light. # Fatigued, Tyra Beaulieu arrives at Chateau Bealieu, before having a tomato salad and going to sleep in her bedroom. She sleeps soundly, only for an ear-splitting noise to be heard. Tyra rushes out of her room, and runs to her parents' bedroom, where they appear to be asleep. Upon closer inspection, however, only their skeletons are present. Believing this to simply be a dream, Tyra is unafraid, until someone taps on her shoulder from behind. She turns around and we cut to a third-person perspective. Tyra finds a hooded cultist, who impales a sickle into her back, causing her to collapse. She wakes up, thankful, before running out of her room to the kitchen to get a glass of wine. However, the cultist from her nightmare jumps over a table and knocks the glasses off, before pulling a sickle from his gun holster. Category:Venture Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears